This invention relates to novelty viewing devices and, more particularly, it relates to such devices producing visually perceptible spectral images.
Novelty items such as self-erecting pop-up calendars, advertising devices, etc. are generally used for conveying information and for decorating purposes. To make such devices more attractive and useful, it would be desirable to add a viewing device therein creating a visual perceptible multi-dimensional display of corporate or team logos or various other designs and shapes.